What she is to become
by Lys and the Jade Dragon
Summary: Kel is told of the future, and what she is to expect. Will she follow what the gods have set out for her, or will she fight fate to do what she wants. KD (Jade Dragon)
1. Default Chapter

Hiding behind a Mask

Look at me and what do you see

Do you see sorrow or grief?

Longing for better?

The hope that someone might love you?

No you do not see it

Why you ask

Because it's not proper

To wear you emotions on your sleeve

A small tear

In the middle of the night

An average girl

A lonesome cry

Shining hazel eyes

Grief written clearly in them

What happened?

Will never be known to the outside world

For behind a stone mask

Emotions dwell

Rising and falling

Never being released on the outside world

Hidden forever behind a mask

Kel lay on her side on the bed as she thought about her life and all she had been through. The rise and fall of Haven, the lose of first love, the secret crushes, and the disappointment of those around her.It never failed that what she most desired slipped right through her hands like water. Shifting sands of fate, the running water of time. Would it never end?

Today a man came to the castle needing to see her. When she had talked to the dust traveled, road weary man she was frightened by what he had told her. Her future was marked with trials by the gods and if she passed, she would become something greater then a mortal. So the man had said. Her thoughts attached themselves to what he had said, the words forever running over and over in her mind.

"The gods have told me of your future, the trials you must face, and what you shall become if you pass." The man sat on the chair by her desk, not shifting from the rigid position in which he sat upon the wooden seat. "They have told me to find you, to tell you of this. You will fall in battle soon, but do not worry. The enemy to the north shall capture you, torture you, and try to make you betray those you care for and your homeland."

The weary man paused in his telling as he drank gratefully from a water flask at his waist, brown eyes closed.

"At that time, you shall be given a gift that will allow you to escape from this tortue and come back to your land. With this gift, comes great responsibility." He paused again to let the information sink into Kel's mind. Her curt nod told the man to go on."The gift will be contained within you, to be passed on when you give birth. Your gift will be used by the ruling monarchs to keep the land in order. Do you understand?"

Kel looked up, trying to decide to believe the man or not. She tried to take the life in which she lived now and add this new information to it. The Scanran war still raged, and she would soon join those fighting on the front. In the end, Kel believed the man and took to heart his warnings.

"I do understand, and shall take what the gods are telling me to heart." The man stood up and left the room, never to be seen by the people of the castle ever again.

I own the plot and nothing else. Please review!


	2. Meeting with the King

Screams of pain

Cries for mercy

Great agony of the hundreds dying

She watched the battle raging

Her men desecrating

The enemy

Thousands stood before her

Fighting and giving their all

For what they believed was the winning side

Soon the open field

Became a lake of blood

Scanran blood mixing in with the soil

Keladry of Mindelain

Stood triumphant in the center

The enemy leader

Kneeling before her

Surrending to her side

Kel woke up to a start, the dream of the battle fresh in her mind. Was that the battle in which she would be captured? It didn't appear to be, but maybe that battle was not so far off. She groaned as a knock on her door interupted her thoughts.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kel mumbled, trying to figure out who would be up this early in the morning, the sun not up. Opening the door, a disgrntled messenger gasping for breath. "Yes?"

"Milady," the man attempte to bow, but nearly lost his balance. He stood up straight, and stared up at Kel. "The king needs to talk to you, in the room behind the throne room."

"Tell His Majesty that I'll be there in 10 minutes. Thank you," Kel walked towards her desk and pulled out a small coin purse, and handed a small coin to him.

"Thank you, milady." The messenger ran off as Kel shut the door. She preceeded to get dressed and ready before leaving her room. Kel ran down the hall, down several levels, and through a set of doors into the throne room. She opened the door behind the dais, bowed to King Jonathan, and closed the door behind her.

"You called, your Majesty?" Kel sat down when he offered the seat in front of him.

"Yes, Sir Keladry. We just got news from New Hope that a large aarmy is set up right by the border on Scanran soil. The refugees have decided to act as if nothing is wrong, but have upped their watch." Jon closed his eyes, his face solemn.

"Sir?" Kel was puzzled about why she was being told of this.

"I know of your visitor yesterday, the news he told you. But that is not the reason I'm telling you this. You're a great leader, and are needed to lead the armies against our foe the Scanran. Three days from now, you shall leave and lead the army up to New Hope. There you shall wait until I give you the signal to start the battle."

Kel sat back in her chair, to think about the situation. Was this the battle? Would they win or lose after she had been captured. She did not know. But she would prepare those below her, just in case she disappeared sometime during the battle.

"I accept, your Majesty. Who is second in command of this army?"

I own the plot and nothin else! Please review

reviewers:

Commander Rhade

lillycat

Lade Belle of Masbolle

Jamie Lynn

Eclipsa


	3. Flames in the Northern Sky

I forgot to tell everybody that this pen name has two writers, Lys and the Jade Dragon. I'm the Jade Dragon, Lys might make a few comments here and there in my story/ficlet.Lys likes to write stories/ficlets on Escaflowne, Inu-yasha, and anime stuff like that. So... whoever writes the story will have their name in the summary.

My chapters are short and I understand that most of the people that read stories on like long chapters. I'm really sorry, but the amount of time I am allowed on the computer limits me to the amount that I am currently able to type. But I am taking a keyboarding class so that I will soon type faster.

Reviewers

Commander Rhade  
lilycat  
Lady Belle of Masbolle  
Jamie Lynn  
problem cows of the world  
Ace Ryn Knight  
queen-of-saphires  
Fantasizing-Lady-Knight  
Kelly Masbolle

Three days later Kel sat upon Hoshi with Tobe beside her on Peachblossom. Behind her was Raoul, Knight Commander of the King's Own the second in command. Close behind him was the army consisting of 100,000 soldiers and knights. The pace was slow as not all soldiers had horses on which to ride. They would reach New Hope in a week and so far the group had seen no one in the country north of Corus.

"Milady, it's noon." Tobe said from Peachblossom, his face red from prolong exposure in the sun. Kel nodded in acknowledgement before holding her right arm up signaling a the company to halt.

"We shall break for 15 mnutes so that you may eat," Kel shouted when she had turned her mount around to face the men. "Stay in your saddles!" She swung down, her sore legs hitting the ground with a thump. Walking towards Tobe, Kel reached into Peachblossom's saddle bag for the flask of water in it. The soft thumps of a horse coming up behind her startled her.

"Milady, how are you this fine spring after noon?" Kel turned to see Sergeant Domitan, his blue eyes looking down at her from the saddle.

"Dom, how many times must I tell you to call me 'Kel'?" She mocked glared at the Sergeant.

"Probably thousands, but you need to say it once more, milady." Dom bowed from his seat in the saddle. Taking aim, Kel swung her arm up and into Dom's stomach so he fell on the ground with a 'thump.' "Hey, what was that for, milady?"

"For calling me by a name other then my own." Kel stomped off towards Hoshi and mounted the horse. She signaled that it was time to go by the time Dom got back in his saddle.

The army with Kel in it's lead, continued on the trail. They stopped by a large stream just as the sky began to turn dark. Camp was pitched up quickly and with little effort. Guards were posted, scouts sent out. By all means, the camp was ready for the night.

Dom once again approached Kel, a playful grin on his face. He snuck up behind her, Kel facing the fire in front of her tent. Reaching up, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her around to face him.

"Boo!" Dom laughed at the sight of her face, eyebrows knitted together in anger once she figured out who it was.

"DOM!" startled birds and animals ran from the immediate area. "We are on our way to a war, and you think it's time to play games." Dom looked disappointed, his head dropping down.

"Sorry, Kel- I mean General Keladry." Dom bowed and walked away. Kel sighed, the war was getting to her.The worry, the stress, the fear of failure. 'I just need to have some fun' Kel thought to herself. And with this thought Kel ran after Dom, who had ran towards the woods.

"Dom!" Kel glanced around. "Dom!" A shadowed figure walked slowly torward her from behind a tree. Upon the closing distance between the two, Kel began to see a worried expression on his face. "What is it, Dom?"

"In the north, bright flames and smoke." Kel raced back to camp her right hand clutched around Dom's left wrist. She ran to Raoul's tent, where Buri would be also.

"Raoul! Buri!" Kel and Dom ducked under the opening to find the two called sitting on chairs talking.

"Kel, Dom…. What are you yelling about?" Raoul turned and pointed a finger at Kel. "Your not pregnant with his child are you?"

Kel and Dom blushed madly at the statement but shook their heads, Kel once again putting on her mask all the while thinking 'I'm a stone, I'm a stone.'

"Milord, Commander Buri." Kel said, a very serious tone in her voice. "I need you to take charge of the soldiers, while I take a small group and get to the border." She sat down on another chair, Dom following her action.

"Why, Kel?" Buri asked, a frown darkening her face.

"Sergeant Domitan and I have seen the northern sky a lit with flame. I will take Domitan's squad and run ahead. I want you two to lead the army to New Hope. We don't have time to make the announcement to the troops. I expect the army there in 6-7 days." Kel walked out leaving Dom with Raoul and Buri.


End file.
